The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor module, and in particular, to a module substrate and a semiconductor module therewith.
Recently, there is an increasing demand for electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones and notebook computers) with a light weight and a small size. To meet such a demand, a size and a weight of a semiconductor module to be provided in the electronic device are reduced. The semiconductor module may be inserted into a connector of an electronic device. Accordingly, the semiconductor module is manufactured to meet the international standard in terms of shape and size (e.g., thickness or width).